Comfort
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A simple story of a drunken Sumeragi having a "fun" with Lightning. WARNING: Futa-Lightning


**Comfort**

Sitting in the cockpit of her Wing Zero, looking through the OS. Making sure everything is running properly. She spots one of Wing Zero's functions was offline. The Zero System. She lets out a heavy sigh and holds her head with one hand "I'm sorry Serah." thankfully she didn't have to dwell on that dreadful memory (her handshakes whenever she thinks about it) as from one of the monitors, spots Sumeragi walking in a drunken state. "She's drinking again." Lightning said sadly. Not wanting the brunette to drink her sorrows away, grabs the bottle away from Sumeragi with Wing Zero.

"Give that back giant robot angel!" the drunken woman demanded. Shaking her fist at Wing Zero.

"How plastered is she?" Lightning wonders out loud "You had enough." she said and crushes the bottle.

Sumeragi gasped "You asshole metal angel I spend a lot of money on that!" Not wanting Sumeragi to embarrass herself by yelling at a Gundam. Gently grabs Sumeragi carefully then drops her in the open cockpit then closes it when she falls in. When Sumeragi lands on Lightning's lap the brunette's huge breasts bonces in front of her face. Lightning can feel her cock getting hard, but ignores it. Which was difficult because Sumeragi forgot to wear her undershirt. So Lightning can almost see Sumeragi's nipples. When she was about to lecture Sumeragi, she suddenly hugged the pink-haired woman. "Light-Lightning! I'm so happy to see you!" she then inhaled Lightning's scent "You smell like roses. I didn't know you use cologne."

"I-It's not cologne. That's how I naturally smell." Lightning stammered. She held back a moan when Sumeragi started to grind on her cock and rubs her breasts against Lightning's.

"I can feel something big and hard pressing against me." Sumeragi moans in Lightning's ear. Who shudder against her breath. Moving the keyboard away, Sumeragi slowly moves down from Lightning's lap. She smiles at Lightning's bulge and rubs it with her hand. "Let's see what you got." the unbuckles Lightning belt then opens her shorts. Freed from their restraints, Lightning's cock springs out. Sumeragi looks at it with a lustful gaze.

"So big." Sumeragi said wrapping her hand around the pilot's member and slowly strokes it. She can feel it get harder. Lightning lets out a muffled whimper when Sumeragi plans little kisses on the head. Sumeragi licks off every precum that started to leak out Lightning's cock. Liking how it tastes sucks on the tip while her hand goes up and down Lightning's shaft. Also fingers the pink-haired woman's pussy. She can feel Lightning's hot, wet walls tightens on her fingers.

Lightning bit her finger as Sumeragi took more of Lightning's cock. All the way to the base. Sumeragi didn't move her head because she wants her throat to adjust. During that time, Lightning is trying her best to not cum. Sumeragi looks up at Lightning and starts to bob her head up and down. Instinctively, Lightning place her hand on the back of Sumeragi head. Sumeragi was thankful for that because her hair is in the way. To show how grateful she sucks a little harder and mover her head faster. Sumeragi's brow furrowed _"Her cock is_ _delicious_ _!"_ she said in her mind. Her tongue traced every vain she can on Lightning's cock.

More and more precum flow out of Lightning until she shouted "I'M CUMMING!" Lightning held Sumeragi's head still and shot her cum down Sumeragi's throat for a minute straight. "Sorry." Lightning lets go and sunk into her chair wheezing. She suddenly gasps when Sumeragi wraps her huge, heavy breasts around Lightning's sensitive cock. A sexy smile form on Sumeragi's face as she pleased Lightning with her rack.

Due to Lightning cock being covered in saliva and cum, Sumeragi's breasts are able to move up and down on Lightning's member smoothly. Sumeragi buried her face in her breasts so she can suck on Lightning's cock. "It feels good." Lightning moans. Feeling very horny, Lightning pulls up her tank top and rubs her own nipples. They weren't big as Sumeragi's but were still nice. Sumeragi leans forward to suck on one of Lightning's nipples.

The combined pleasure she got from both her breasts and cock was enough to make Lightning cum a second time. Sumeragi quickly wraps her lips around Lightning's cock so she can have another taste of that tasty seed. She drank some and lets the rest drip on her breasts. It felt nice on her skin. Since Lightning let out so much, Sumeragi was able to almost cover her breasts with Lightning's cum. "Still hard I see." she said licking her lips. Sumeragi stood up and pulls down her pants in a very seductive way.

Sumeragi places a hand on Lightning's shoulder while her other kept Lightning's cock still so she can sit on it. A drawn-out moan left Sumeragi's mouth as her pussy got spread very wide. Lightning roughly grabs Sumeragi's pump, round ass and thrust up. "YES!" Sumeragi shouts with her tongue hanging out. The way Lightning's cock hammers up to her womb feel amazing. It quickly got better when Lightning sucks on Sumeragi's nipple like a baby. Not caring that her own cum is on it. She's too horny.

One arm wraps around Lightning's neck and the other grabs her own ass. It's a good thing the cockpit is soundproof because Sumeragi is letting out loud screams of pure pleasure. The eyes of both women are blank with lust. Sumeragi came multiple times. Each stronger than the last. No doubt Lightning is the best sex partner she ever had. What was the best part is they're not done yet. Sumeragi stops Lightning so she can turn around.

From behind, Lightning grabs Sumeragi's breasts while Sumeragi held one of Lightning's hand and the other holds a fist full of rose colour hair. "I'll do the moving." Sumeragi said bouncing on Lightning's cock. Since she is close to Sumeragi's neck, bite it hard so it will leave a mark. Sumeragi moves one of her hands down to rub her clit. Sumeragi loved this growing pleasure. When Lightning pinches her rock hard nipples, a loud cry of pleasure came out of Sumeragi and squirts all over Lightning's cock.

Not giving her time to rest, Lightning pumps her hips roughly. Sumeragi is so drunk with ecstasy that she was drooling and crying tears of joy. Sumeragi can feel Lightning's ragged breath on her neck and asks "You going to cum?" Lightning nodes "Then do it inside me! I want you to fill me up with your seed! I don't care if I get pregnant!" right when she said that Lightning slams her cock deep inside Sumeragi, and blast her third load of cum. This was just a big as the last. Sumeragi's womb is filled to the brim with Lightning's seed. It could not hold the vast amount cum, the rest dips on the floor.

"That was amazing." Sumeragi said panting.

"Thanks." Lightning then had an embarrassed look on her face "This was my first time."

"REALLY!" Sumeragi said with widen-eyes "But you look like you knew what you're doing."

"I got good instincts." Lightning said with a smirk. "I'm not done by the way."

"What?!" Sumeragi said as Lightning pushes her forward so her breasts are pressed against the main monitor. Lightning took of her tank-top and grabs Sumeragi's love handles then shoves her cock back in. Not in Sumeragi's pussy. But in her ass. Sumeragi rolls her eyes up and bit her lip that is curled up in a smile. Anal sex is one of her favourite positions. She wants to try other positions, but they're limited in this cockpit. Maybe next time in a more comfortable location.

For now, she'll enjoy Lightning fucking her ass. Sumeragi can feel her mind turn to mush. Lightning had to tighten her grip because Sumeragi lost the strength in her legs. Lightning is not sure felt better, fucking Sumeragi's pussy or her ass. Both felt good. She can't stop moving her hips. Her breathing was now like a dog's. Lightning wished she had sex sooner if she knew it felt this good. For the next two minutes, Lightning pounded Sumeragi's ass. With one more thrust, Lightning filled Sumeragi's ass with her cum. Lightning pulls out and falls back on her seat. Sumeragi crawls on top of her and the two fell asleep.

The following morning was a bit awkward as Sumeragi knew what happen. Even tho she was drunk. She wanted to say something, bit failed to come up what to say. "Last night is great. Let's do it again sometime." Lightning said flashing a smile.

"S-Sure! Let me recover tho." Sumeragi said. The sudden smile caused her heart to skip a beat. Who knew someone like Lightning can have a beautiful smile. Without warning, Lightning hugs her. "Lightning?"

"If you need anything, I'm there for you." Lightning said sweetly.

Sumeragi smiles "Thank you Light. I'll do the same for you."


End file.
